bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 11
One morning,the guppies are enjoying their fruit salad when Pikachu comes by. Gil goes to open the door. Pikachu: "Guppies,good morning! Yesterday,I did some checking around. It turns out that the Hill of the Ancients is apparently in the Great Canyon." Molly: "Then we should go there right away! Off to the Great Canyon!" The group went out the door when Nonny noticed Gil staning around staring at nothing in particular. Nonny: "Gil? What's the matter?" Gil: "It's okay. It's nothing." Nonny: "Huh? Weren't you going to ask me something? What's wrong? Son't you want to talk about it?" Gil: "I was. Why are you so happy?" Nonny: "Why...? Do you need to ask me that?" Gil: "Well,it's for someone else..." Nonny: "For someone else? Now isn't that cold? Gil,we're friends. We all want to do our best,Gil. That's what this is about. So,as always,let's try our best to do well!" Pikachu: "And you boys are just waiting around for nothing. Let's go." Gil & Nonny: "Let's go!" Gil: "But I want to bring someone else with us. Nonny,come with me to the Friends Area." The two boys went to go visit Growlithe,so they went to the Fiery Area. Gil is trying to keep a straight face,but he can't stop smiling! Growlithe: "What?" Nonny: "Come with us." Growlithe: "Fine." The Seven Team stopped at the entrance of the Great Canyon. Pikachu: "This is the Great Canyon...the peak is called the Hill of the Ancients. According to Ralphie,the Hill of the Ancients is on 13F. Xatu should be there." Guppies: "And let's do our best!" The Seven Team traveled far until they come to the Hill of the Ancients. They've gone far there until they reached a large cliff. Gil: "Yes!" Molly: "We've finally made it to the top!" Nonny: "This is the Hill of the Ancients..." Goby: "And look! Over there!" They saw Xatu standing at the edge,staring into the sun. Nonny: "Hey! Is that Xatu over there?" Deema: "Let's go see!" The Seven Team approached Xatu. Molly: "Excuse me? Are you Xatu?" No respond. Oona: "Hello?" No respond. Nonny: "Maybe he doesn't hear you? Hello?!" Still no respond. Deema: "Helloooooooooooo?!" Once again,still no respond. Gil: "It's useless. He's not responding at all." Goby: "Maybe he's sleeping while on his feet?" Deema: "Or maybe he's dead?" All sans Deema: "Dead?!" Pikachu: "This is no time for jokes,Deema." Oona: "Then what should we do?" Deema: "I say we tickle him." Molly: "Huh? Tickle him?" Gil: "It's worth a try,you know." Molly goes to tickle Xatu,but nothing happens. She tries again,but still nothing. Molly tries once again,yet nothing happens. Molly does it again,then gets tired. Molly: "It's no good,Gil. He's not responding." Snort! All: "Huh?" Snort...then a giggle...then a bufufufufufufufufu... Molly: 'He's finally laughing now..." Oona: "Is he...just dense?" Kwaaaaaaaaah! Everyone else jumped in fear. Gil: "Yikes!" Voice: "Witness it...the sinking of the sun..."(turns around)"Indeed. I am Xatu." All: "Ohh..." Xatu: "You discerned my true identity...you are not an ordinary sort..." Pikachu: "Guessed you identity? That's a bit much." Xatu: "No. I can tell this. You young fish people. You are no ordinary humans. You are...mermaids,yes?" Molly: "Huh?! How can you tell that?!" Xatu: "All day...I stare at the sun unblinking. It gives me sight for all things. The past and the future,too." Nonny: "If you know,please tell us,Xatu!" Pikachu: "All these colorful people you're seeing here and now are the Bubble Guppies...they came here for a strange reason. A tsunami took them here. Xatu,you can tell,can't you?" Oona: "Please tell us." Xatu: "The clamities of nature. There have been many in recent times. They occur because the world's balance is upset. And you fish people coming here...they are tied together. Inseparably so." Pikachu: "Wait. The Bubble Guppies coming here and...the natural disasters...are related?! What do you mean?!" Molly: "What do me and my friends have to do with the natural disasters we've been seeing?" Xatu: "....." Pikachu:(angrily)"What is it?! Why did you clam up?! For God sakes,tell us! Please!" Xatu: "There are bigger concerns...I am afraid...the world's balance...it must be restored. Or the unthinkable shall befall our world." Pikachu: "Huh...? You're serious?! The world...the unthinkable is coming?" Xatu: "Every day I see it. The same future every day...I dread it." Molly: "Xa-Xatu..." Xatu: "I fear it...the world's destruction." Goby: "The world's destruction...?" A few feet behind are Shroob and Weezing. Shroob: "Hehe! Isn't that a surprise!" Weezing: "Those fish people...they're not just people...that's going to be useful!" Shroob: "This should be interesting! Hehe!" The purple dudes left. *BGMD:RRT Day 12